Traditional wagering platforms allow participants to wager only on the final outcome of a sporting event or other aspect of the final result (e.g., winner/loser and over/under). Thus, there is a need for a computing platform that can allow users to place wagers not only on the final outcome and/or final result of an event or an occurrence, but also place wagers during progression of the event/occurrence as well as on various stages and discrete in-game aspects of the event/occurrence.